The Darby Twins
by TWINS OF PRIMUS
Summary: During the war and when Cybertron was losing its light, Primus sent his twin sparkling to a distant planet for they are Cybertrons chosen ones to either stop the war or wage the war on all cybertronian life to extinction. At the ages of 16, Jackson Darby and Joshua Darby thought that their lives can get anymore thrilling what would their reaction be when they meet the Autobot's.
1. Announcement

Hey everyone so this is my first Fanfic on TFP and I just started. SO updates will be slow and I might need some ideas later on so don't be shy on not giving me ideas.

Thank you

This new story is called "The Darby Twins"

Summary: During the war and when Cybertron was losing its light, Primus sent his twin sparkling to a distant planet for they are Cybertrons chosen ones to either stop the war or wage the war on all cybertronian life to extinction. At the ages of 16, Jackson Darby and Joshua Darby thought that their lives can get anymore thrilling what would their reaction be when they meet the Autobot's.


	2. Prologue

_On Cybertron_

_Gunfire rained the sky, screams of many cybertronians were heard and bombed grenades burst in the sidelines of heavy fire. A hooded figure ran across the battlefield towards the escape pods that were being loaded, holding two bundles in each figure carefully lowered the two bundles in one of the escape pods._

_"Im...Im sorry little ones. I wish I had more time for you both to develop and what destiny has in store for you and me not being there to guide you. But all I can do is hope and pray that you both, my children of light, are safe from harm and become something great without me." said the figure trying hard not to let tears stream down his faceplate, closing the hatch to the escape pod watching as two of his beloved sparklings, one that was black as night with neon indigo & violet and dark golden optics and the other that was white as snow with neon green & turquoise and light silver optics. And, they both have two angel winged insignia on both their neck cables. _

_"Goodbye my wonderful joys of light...*sniff*..." sobbed the figure and pressed the eject button sending the twin sparkling's to unknown._

_"Until we are one...PhantomBlade...AngelKnight..."_

_On Earth_

_20 year old June Darby driving back home from the Hospital after the tragedy of June having a miscarriage and her baby didn't make it into the world. She was all alone and was miserable because all her life she was bullied and abused verbally, the only one who was there for her was her husband, John Darby, but had died from a building that was on fire while saving a child from death. _

_When she got home, June entered her house and started to cry her tears that she was meant to cry from all the pain and sorrow she had felt all those years of loneliness. _

_'Why? Why am I alone? Is God punishing me? Does the world always been this cruel? Should I even be alive?'_

_She went to the kitchen, opened a draw that stores a short-length blade and held it towards her neck ready to end her life until a crash was heard outside her backyard. June dropped the blade and went to investigate only to find a little shuttle with strange symbols on it. _

_She was about the open the shuttle hatch until bright light shined brightly, blinding June until the light distinguished revealing in the shuttle twin boys with pitch black raven hair and innocent blue eyes, who were cuddled together in one bundle, crying to be held. June reacted to instinct and started rocking them to try and calm them down. After the twins fell a sleep, June gently lay them in the makeshift pillow bed and watched as they snuggled with each other, cutely yawning. _

_'Did they both come from the stars? Were they abandoned? They would need someone to take care of them? But what if their parents come to find them? Does the parents know?' June had many questions that ran through her head, but that didn't matter to her since she knew what it was like to be alone and for she thinks that she would have to raise the twins on her own whether their parents come or not. _

_"Don't worry I'll be your mother until whoever comes to find you", said June and as if the sleeping twins heard her words small little smiles appeared on their faces which also made June smile, "I'll take care and love you both for you are my little angels...my little Jack and Josh."_

**Hope everyone enjoy the chapter. **


	3. Chapter 1: Darkness Rising Part 1

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

"Transformers talking"

: Com Link:

'Sibling bond'

16 years later (Josh POV)

I walked from the library to where Jack was working at, holding a heavy satchel with a ton of books that I decided to read later on my shoulder. I was speed walking towards the K.O Burger joint until a silver car zoomed almost running me over and the driver yelling at me to watch where I was going.

_'Oh yeah like you not watching where YOUR'RE going and almost running me over is, of course, my fault. Aft hole.' _

"JOSHUA." yelled a voice as I turned facing my other half.

"JACK." I yelled as I ran over and wrapping my arms around him, cuddling, like my life depended on it.

(Jack POV)

I almost stubbled when my twin ran and hugged me like his life depended on it and chuckled wrapping my own arms into the hug.

"Josh, I don't see how you keep cuddling me after work. It's the same when we are at school and at home."

"You know I don't like being separated from you. If you leave I feel empty and when together I feel full again."commented Josh, unwrapping his arms and taking a good look at his brother. They both looked the same but have their differences. Jack was born with his raven hair bangs on his right and is wearing a gray, white long-sleeved shirt, long blue jeans and blue shoes while Josh was born with his raven hair bangs on his left and is wearing a white, gray long-sleeved shirt, long blue jeans, and blue shoes, but also both of us have birthmarks on our necks that resembled angel wings, still not knowing why we have them in the first place. Some people couldn't tell which is which so they earned the title of being called 'The Darby Twins'.

BZT! BZT! (Ringtone) Jack grabbed his phone showing it was their mother calling before answering.

"Hey Mom, we just got off."

"Hi Mom," Josh greeted, "No mom, me and Jack are not going to the dance."

"Yeah, experience suggests we should never cut a rug unless were both installing carpet."

"Be careful, seriously." Josh exclaimed. Jack just chuckled at his twin.

"Mom, this is Jasper..." as soon Jack was going to finish something caught his eye.

(3rd POV)

Jack and Josh suddenly stopped talking until looked at the direction where lied a beautiful shiny dark blue motorcycle that gleamed in the sunlight.

"I love you." both Jack and Josh declared at the same time.

"Umm yeah mom we love you too." Jack exclaimed.

"We gotta run. Love you and don't overwork yourself." Josh exclaimed too and both headed towards the motorcycle not knowing what trouble have gotten themselves into.

"Hello Beautiful. Where have you been all our lives." said Jack while Josh was bouncing on his toes with excitement and awe in his eyes making Jack stared at his twin with confusion on his face.

"Jack, this is a Aprilla RSV 1000 R. The most fastest motorcycle ever to be manufactured." squealed Josh with eyes sparkling like a anime fan girl.

"Really...nice." said Jack as he touched the interior of the bike and thought he felt it shiver but pushed the idea away. He already mounted on the bike while Josh was still looking in awe noticed and panicked.

"JACK! What are you doing! What if the owner catches you on the bike." Josh said in alarm while Jack just chuckled at his agitated twin.

"Don't worry. I'm sure the person wouldn't mind. Come on at least try to know what it feels like. Mount on it." Jack insisted.

"But what if..." Josh rejoined.

"I'll let you cuddle me if you do this." Jack said finally. Jack knew his brother couldn't resist cuddling him even if he wanted too.

"Fine."remarked Josh as he went behind the rear and mounted the motorcycle and wrapping his arms around Jack for support.

_'I gotta admit this is wrong but its quite comfortable. So this is how a girl feels like when going on the rode with a biker man.' _thought Josh smiling to himself while cuddling his twin.

(Jack POV)

"It may take a few K.O. paychecks and probably a few of Josh's librarian salary but we are gonna own a ride like you someday."

"And, when we do we'll leave this ghost town, ride into the sunset and go on wild adventures, together." asserted Josh with me smiling a small smile, knowing Josh had a childish wild imagination which probably got from reading too much fantasy books.

"Are you two talking to your motorcycle ?" a voice said and started laughing.

(Josh POV)

_'Aw great. Sierra glitching ***** is here. If I wasn't so shy around people I wouldn't have to worry about showing my feelings of disgust at her.ʻ_ thought Josh, who was hiding behind his brothers left shoulder trying to look invisible.

"My motorcycle..."stuttered Jack. I just rolled my eyes knowing that Jack had a little crush on her I mean who wouldn't (except for me) she's the top beauty in the school we both go too which people call her the "Beauty Queen" but to me she's the top number one...boy-taking *****who takes innocent boys and leaves them in a ditch when she's done. And, thats why I had to stay near Jack as much as possible so she wouldn't take him from me or I turn from Mr. Shy-nice librarian to 'if you go near him I'll make sure you suffer with your legs and arms still attached' and no I'm not a Yandere I'm just a little possessive over my twin.

"WHOA WHOA...WHOA!" Jack shouted while the bike started jerking and headed towards two identical cars that I had to hold on to Jack for dear life. Only for the motorcycle to go in between them and drive off with them on our tail.

"Do not let go" ordered a voice which I didn't want to believe but came from the motorcycle, as my eyes widen in fear.

"Who are you!" both me and Jack yelled, until she drove backwards from being crushed and drove us to an abandon alleyway, dropping me and Jack off.

"What are you!" stuttered Jack pushing me back away from the motorcycle.

"I don't exist. Tell anyone about me, and I'll hunt you both down." the motorcycle growled making me squeak in fear, trembling as Jack dragged me away but I looked back to see the bike was gone but one of the purple cars chasing us.

(3rd POV)

Arcee turned her wheels and jumped over the Vechicon heading towards the alley where the two twins ran off too. Jack and Josh running for their lives with a Vechicon on their tails.

"We don't even know her."declared Josh as he was running out of breath. As luck was on their side, Arcee jumped over the other Vechicon and drove next to the two.

"Hop on!" she yelled while Jack mounted on her while pulling his twin with him arms holding his waist and she drove off with the Decepticons chasing her and are now shooting at them with blasters.

"Why are those guys shooting us?" Jack said frantically turning around to see if Josh was alright only to be greeted with a pale sick looking twin.

"There is no us kid, and they're no guys,"she said flatly, "And, don't think about purging on my interior back there."

The robot cars were getting close to us when a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes came and knocked them out of the way.

"Friend of yours?"asked Jack.

"Family." she said flatly again.

"I'm going to purge."gagged Josh. Then looking straight ahead to find the road block and Arcee jumping off the motorway as Jack screamed terrified while Josh was trying not to vomit and clung tight to Jack as they landed down only to find a boy from Josh and Jack's math class, Rafael Esquivel.

"Whoa."Raf whispered in awe.

"You have no idea."said Jack as he mounted off the bike while Josh mounted off and ran to a corner and purged the remains of his lunch.

(Josh POV)

_'Ok when I said I wanted adventure I didn't expect being chased around by purple cars, a talking motorcycle and driving away with lasers shooting at us with me purging my insides and lunch out.' _thought Josh as he jogged back to Jack still feeling queasy.

"You alright."asked Jack who looked a little concerned about what happened and me being in the back of the motorcycle.

"Yeah," I stammered, "We need to be careful on what we wish for from now on."I joked with Jack chuckling nervously. Then hearing an engine roaring we looked up to see the two purple cars driving down transforming into identical robots, in mid-air.

"HOLY MOTHER OF THE STARS!" I yelled jumping and hiding behind Jack, holding his hand while he grabs Raf, walking backwards until we heard shifting only to see the motorcycle turning into a female robot.

"This ends here cons." she said before running up to them and did a jump kick on one of the purple robots or cons, dodging their bullets and hand-to-hand combat with them.

"What are they?" Raf questioned.

"Talking cars that turn into robots. Or the other way around."answered Jack as I was staring at them in awe, feeling scared, lost, confused and happy.

_'I can't believe it. Jack and I aren't the only ones.'_

(3rd POV)

Arcee kept on punishing the Vechicon until she backflipped away from the other Vechicon firing until one of them hit her chest plate and knocked her out. When all hope seemed lost the yellow Camaro also known as Bumblebee came, transformed mid-air, and punched the nearest bot right in the jaw. By now Arcee was trying to stand up, holding her head and groaning. When Bumblebee managed to push down one of the Vechicons on the floor, not knowingly stepped back only to crush Raf's toy car.

"I'm sorry." chirped Bee.

"No problem. Really." said Raf, until one of the vechicons shot Bee in the chest and he went flying, alarming the three boys. Bee tried to stand up only to be stepped down as the Vechicons readied to end his life until...

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" shouted Raf.

(Josh POV)

_'Oh no' _thought Josh, as he recalled seeing a drainpipe a minute ago, anyway, the con's turned to face us with their guns pointed.

"Please." Raf asked meekly, as I pulled him to me and carried him.

"Bad call." said Jack.

"DrainPipe." I exclaimed as I grabbed Jacks arm making him yelp and ran towards the corner, carrying Raf with my other arm.

"Come on, Come on." I said as we headed towards the Drainpipe as I lifted Raf on the the pipe as Jack and I lifted ourselves with the Vechicon close to us as we ran.

"Keep going."shouted Jack as the Vechicons arm stretched towards us until he was dragged away. We turned only to see the bumblebee like Camaro staring at us.

"Thank you." me and Raf said at the same time.

"Your Welcome." said the Camaro and left.

"Don't look back." Jack said seriously, as he gently grabbed Raf's shoulder pushing him to keep going with me following.

"What did we just see ?" asked Raf.

"We don't know and we don't want to know."stated Jack.

"I do though." I added only to get Jack to give me his serious face.

"No, we don't."

"But..."

"No, we don't Josh." Jack said slightly raising his voice while telling me with eyes lowering to Raf that we would discuss it later. I just sighed.

Once we were back in civilization, Raf turned and thanked us.

"Your welcome, Raf. But please let us keep this as a secret that we three just know." I said.

"Ok. And, how do you know my name?" questioned Raf.

"Me and Josh have the same math class as you,"explained Jack, "you might know us as 'The Darby Twins'".

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you two. Well, I should get home. See you guys at school."Raf said as he left towards his home and after he was gone from our sights I turned to Jack, with anxious and serious eyes and said.

"Jack, we need to do that."

(Jack POV)

When I heard those words my eyes widen and looked around to see if anyone was watching.

"Josh, I don't think Mom would..."I replied until Josh cute me off.

"No, we need to do it now. You know what we both saw." Josh said sternly and I sighed in defeat.

"Alright, just let me call Mom first so she knows where we are." I pointed out and dialed Mom's phone number and started talking to her. After a few minutes of discussing, I ended the call and turned to Josh.

"Mom said we have to back at the house after we're done since she is working overtime again." I declared and we both went back K.O burger to retrieve my bike and rode to our secret cave in the forest.

At the cave (still Jacks POV)

As I stopped towards the entrance, Josh and I headed into the cave until we stop at a certain area and started placing our hands together, fingers intertwining, and pressed our heads together focusing until our birthmarks started to glow and a light consumed our bodies making us grow at a humongous rate and as the light faded I opened my ey...optics only to staring at a snowy white with neon green & turquoise and silver optics robot who is Josh himself in his true form. As we backed up from each other, I looked down to see my true self which I look like Josh but only black as night with neon indigo & violet and golden optics.

'Phantom do you think we can...'asked Josh in the twin sibling bond that me and Josh found out a few years ago.

'I know what your thinking Angel and the answer is no.ʻ I answered.

(Josh or AngelKnight POV)

'But you know what we saw there. There are beings just like us and ...ʻ I argued.

'Angel! Yes I did see what went down today but we can't be to careful about them. You saw how they were fighting each other and whatever it is we cannot be caught in it or one us might get hurt or killed.' Phantom pointed out and I knew he was right about that.

'But still I want to. I want to know why we are here, who we are, where we come from, whats going on and...',until now I could feel myself starting to sob as large tears started to form and fell down my face, 'I just want to know if we even have a purpose to be here and if our real parents are looking for us or not and why they abandon us.ʻ With that I started to cry, trying to wipe the tears away but kept falling anyway until I felt arms wrapping around me and started nuzzling my helm, trying to comfort me.

(3rd POV)

If there was one thing PhantomBlade would regret seeing would be seeing his twin cry...lubricate his optics out in front of him, making him feel guilty on the topic at hand, that he wrapped my arms around him and nuzzling AngelKnights helm to try and comfort & apologize to him.

'I'm sorry. Shouldn't have heard you out.' PhantomBlade said with guilt.

'It's not your fault,' replied AngelKnight who was wiping his optics and looking into his twins golden optics, 'I should've have thought about the situation first before coming into conclusions.'

'Alright. Let's just take this slowly and figure what we're up against and see if they are to be trusted and probably hope they could answer our questions. But in the meantime, we must stay hidden,' proclaimed PhantomBlade which AngelKnight nodded in response, 'Let's go home now.' But before they can a sharp pain ignited in their processors making them fall and wither in pain and as they opened their optics turned into light zooming them into a vision like trance, showing them space and a blue, green, white portal opening suddenly coming out a gray jet, transforming into a bulky, gray mech with an arm cannon, sharp teeth and red optics bellowing,

"DECEPTICONS! I have returned."

(Both Twins POV)

They both woke up with a jolt in their human forms, looking at each other with fear in their optics.

"What was that !" questioned Josh.

"Don't know. Whatever it is, it's bad news for us both." answered Jack and looked at the time on his phone only to curse out loud.

"SCRAP! It's six a.m. We slept overnight here. Dammit we're going to be late for class." Jack said as he and Josh ran out of the cave, mounted on the bicycle and speeded to the house, showered, changed, breakfast and rode to school rushing in before the bell rung.

Afterschool (Jack POV)

Me and Josh left the school building, heading towards the bicycle until we saw Raf waving at us and went towards him.

"Raf. Hey, look let's just keep this between us and forget anything that happened, ok." I said until we three heard honking from a familiar yellow Camaro.

"Jack." gasped Raf.

"Oh not again."I exclaimed when Josh squeezed my hand for reassurance as looked at him knowing what he was thinking and decided to just go with it and sighed in defeat.

"It wants us to get in." I murmured.

"No just me." answered Raf.

"How do you know ?" asked Josh.

"It said so. Your guys ride is over there." proclaimed Raf, as both me and Josh looked behind to see the blue motorcycle again, which Josh's hand gripped harder as I look to see fear and nervousness in his eyes.

'Josh you ok.' I asked through the sibling bond, he turned my way with the I'm-not-comfortable-with- riding- with- the-motorcycle-who-threatened-to-hunt-me-down face. I nodded to him and turned to the Camaro who was about to leave.

"Hey, um, I know this is out of the blue but could you take Josh with you. He's a little...queazy from the motorcycle chase yesterday." I asked and he beeped a 'yes' and the door opened. Josh smiled me a small smile and went in as the Camaro headed to who knows where with my twin and headed towards the alley with a blue motorcycle on my tail.

Somewhere in Nevada (Josh POV)

We were headed off road towards a giant canyon and I was praying that we don't crash until a secret door opened and we entered the canyon. We drove until we made it towards a massive room with standing next to a computer a red-orange and white robot and a olive-green bulky robot. Both me and Raf got out of the Camaro, who's name I learned was Bumblebee, so he could transform and I also saw Jack enter with an asian girl with spunky clothes and hair that was highlighted hot pink.

"I thought there were three."questioned the orange-red robot.

"Haven't you heard, humans multiply." the blue motorcycle replied, god I got to learn their names.

"Hi I'm Raf." Raf greeted towards the girl but was heading towards the olive-green robot, introducing herself as Miko, while the olive-green robot was introduced as Bulkhead and started bombing questions, making him uncertain on what to do.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?"Raf asked innocently, even though me and Jack snorted out loud covering our mouths from outburst laughter as everyone was looking at both of us.

'The million-dollar question. When a girl robot and boy robot, love each other very much they...' I answered, snickering, in the bond. While Jack went full blown laughing and I went with him. For a while, we laughed until we heard heavy footsteps coming our way that made us seize our laughter. Looking up to see a very tall red, blue, and silver robot kneeling before us.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron also known as Autobots."he said in a baritone voice. Jack went up with me hiding behind him because I again I'm shy and I don't want to leave Jack's side, not for a second.

"Why are you here?" asked Jack.

"To protect you planet from the Deceptions."answered the giant robot.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." the motorcycle added.

"Um, then why are they here?" I asked hesitantly.

"A fair question, Josh," he said as he got closer which I squeaked and hid again with Jack gripping my hand and comforting me through the bond as I again raised my head looking up, "In part, they are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravaged by centuries of Civil War." After saying that last part Jack scowled at this and I made look into my eyes to wait a moment before he changed his mind which he acknowledged.

"Why were you fighting a war?" questioned Raf as I and Jack wondered to why.

"Foremost, over the control of our world's supply of Energon, the fuel and life blood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat wad fierce, and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus, that Megatron lost his way."He finished.

"Will there be a pop quiz on this?" Miko said sarcastically which made me and Jack death glare at her for being inconsiderate causing her to flinch away.

"So what has Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in sometime, but if he return is immanent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." he said which made me and Jack flinch and we looked at each other in horror knowing what the vision was about and how it changes everything.

To be continued...

Hey everyone. Whoo I can't believe I just typed about 3677 words. Damn I'm so awesome. Anyway stay tuned for more chapters on this story. Love ya all.


	4. Chapter 2: Darkness Rising Part 2

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

**"Transformers talking"**

**: Com Link:**

**'Sibling bond'**

_Previously on Tfp..._

_"So what has Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Jack asked._

_**"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in sometime, but if he return is immanent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." **__he said which made me and Jack flinch and we looked at each other in horror knowing what the vision was about and how it changes everything._

**In the Omega 1 Outpost Missile Silo (Josh POV)**

_'So that vision we had was a glimpse of the future. Is this Megatron back? And on what me and Jack saw yesterday, these 'Deceptions' sound brutal but learning about who this Megatron is I have doubts that me and Jack are anywhere near safe now with him on Earth.' _I couldn't stop thinking about it until Jack gave me a reassuring squeeze on my hand and giving me a small smile, knowing that his telling me that its going to be alright. Both of us turned to the 'Autobot's' who are in a semi circle, looking down upon us while Ratchet's back was towards us, seemingly more focused on the computer until Optimus spoke.

**"And since you know of our existence, I fear that as of last night, the Decepticons know of yours." **Jack stepped forward while I was behind the rear still trying to be invisible, I really hate being shy.

"Got it, if we spot any strange vehicles, call 9-1-1." said Jack.

**'Really call 9-1-1 and what are they suppose to do!" **I shouted to Jack, through the sibling bond.

**"Not helping Josh and I still don't trust these guys especially what they said about these Decepticon's. We are not safe with them in my book" **stated Jack and he was right but still we can't be sure about that I have a feeling that the big red and blue robot has something else in mind.

"So can we go now." Jack admitted, knowing that wouldn't want to be part of this. But Miko had something else to say, already scowling at Jack.

"Are you insane! I'm living in a dream here in Botswana and I will not have you or anyone else shatter it." Miko protested while pressing her finger on Jacks chest in a threatening matter, which me wrap my arms around Jacks waist, pulling him to my left while I glared and snarled at Miko, making her take a step back with her hands raised as a sign of surrender. The Bots looked a-taken back from the gesture, Raf giggled and Jack just rolled his eyes a little only to have a small smirk on his lips until he removed my arms making me turn to him as he head gestured to the bots who was staring and I went back to being invisible and hid behind Jack like nothing happened but I was furiously blushing mad in embarrassment that I just did that in public and Jack was chuckling now. I so embarrassed. The blue and red bot cleared his throat making everyone turn to him.

**"It is best if you four remain under our watch at least until we can determine our enemies intentions." **he stated until the red-orange and white bot came and said.

**"Optimus,"** he started, oh so thats his name, **"With all do respect, the children are in as much danger, here, as anywhere else." **Jack was a-taken back questioned being called 'children' as an offense since four of us including Raf as teens.

**"They have no protective shell! If they get underfoot, they will go... SQUISH."** he said, suddenly stomping his foot making the four of us back away with me squeaking in fright and cowering in the back of my brother.

**"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must be careful on where we step," **he answered, now staring at me and Jack who was quietly glaring at Ratchet for pulling a stunt like that in front of me and the others.

**Jack POV**

_'Afthole! What was that about! Its not like we're trying to get on his bad side.' _I thought angrily while I still glared at the robot named 'Ratchet' like I'm trying to stop his hea...spark. Suddenly an alarm went off making Josh squeak again and wrapping his arms around me almost making me stable a bit.

"What's that?" Raf asked.

**"Its just the proximity sensor." answered the bot that I suspect was designated 'Bumblebee' answered.**

"Proximity sensor, someones up top."said Raf as gestured upwards.

**"It's Agent Fowler."**Ratchet said, sounding quite grim.

"I..I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys." Josh said in confusion. I wondered the same thing and if the military is also involved in this, me and Josh are living as soon as possible because yes I am overprotective but for good reasons and this is one of the reasons, no military should know our secret or take us with them for who knows what.

**"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are...issues." **Optimus Prime responded.

_'Really. I wonder what those 'issues' are exactly.'_ I thought sarcastically.

**"It maybe best for if you do not meet him at this time."** I nodded as Raf and Miko in front while Josh holds my hand as we both headed towards the others, hiding over the to where the computer and Bumblebee are until an African American man came out of the elevator.

"7 Wrecks, 34 fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of a speeding motorcycle, of unknown make, and a black and yellow custom muscle car." The man who I would guess is Agent Fowler said, as he looked pissed.

**'What crawled up his aft and died trying to get out.'** Josh said sarcastically through our bond which making me almost laughed out loud but kept a stoic face, looking behind me staring at Miko and Raf with confused looks while Josh looked irritated and angry at the Agent if he says anything else to the Bot's rudely which I kinda am agreeing to the disrespectful tone in the man's voice, especially when both of us are robots in disguise.

"So, anything to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Josh was getting ready to walk up and punch the man but I pulled him back.

**"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler."** Optimus assured him.

"They're back, aren't they."

**"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. Your planet is much too valuable." **Josh looked me and I too am confused what is special about this planet that me and Josh grew up in.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Agent Fowler said firmly.

**"Hear me, Agent Fowler, we are your best, possibly your only, defense against the Decepticon threat." **

"Says you." Fowler retorted.

"**Hey fleshy, did anyone get splattered on that freeway?"** Bulkhead started. He then picked up an alien type machine thingy, whatever it is.

**"Team Prime knows when to use force," **He started squeezing the machine he was holding. **"and how much to use."**He placed too much pressure onto it and the machine broke, giving off blue sparks.

**"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED THAT!"** shouted Ratchet.

**"Enough,"** Optimus ordered. He then turned to Agent Fowler.

**"Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Prehaps you can condone widespread human casualties Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."**

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar!" Agent Fowler walked into the elevator and turned to face Prime.

"Or I will." He finished, before going up to the silo. All four of us came out from hiding.

**'Oh, I'm going to give that man a piece of my mind if he keeps disrespecting the Autobots like this.' **Josh said through the bond.

**'Let's not get into that right now. Violence solves nothing and we don't want to put the Bot's in a bad position if the government finds out about us.' **I retorted.

**"Pretty big bearings, for a human."** said Bulkhead.

"You can say that again." mumbled Josh, so on one could hear him say it.

**"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world, Bulkhead, as he should be." **retorted Optimus.

"Yeah, if he was before meeting you a considerate guy then a prick." I mumbled making only Josh to hear and snorted softly, snickering. We were about to head up towards the platform until both me and Josh felt dizzy and fainted, hearing some concerned voices before blacking out.

_**Both Jack and Joshes Vision**_

_**There was a red robot who looked damaged beyond repairing and lifeless optics. The vision changed when the same gray robot who both of us learned to be Megatron, holding a purple crystal penetrating and letting in dissolve into the lifeless husk. The vision changed again showing the red bot coming back to life as a raging monster, tearing con's to bits.**_

_**"That is no longer an Autobot, just a mindless beast. It's only instinct to destroy anything in it's path." said Megatron to a robot with large wings. The beast suddenly charged at him only to be cut in two and crashing down from the ledge.**_

_**"...rise the indestructible seed of my army. The ultimate weapon." Megatron stated until looking down to see the top part of the beast lying on another platform.**_

_**"Once I learn to control it."**_

**Back to reality (Josh POV)**

Me and Jack woke with a start, breathing heavily on what just saw.

"Jack, Josh!" yelled Miko, as she and Raf came to us with worried glances.

"Are you two ok?" asked Raf.

"Y..yes Raf. We're both good. Probably from lack of sleep thats all."I confirmed.

**"Really now,"**out came the orange-redish robot named Ratchet with a stern face, **"Both of you decided to faint on the floor, unconscious, and worry us for no apparent reason because you didn't get enough recharge well if so I don't see how that is considered both of you being 'good' if your not taking care of yourselves."** he said sarcastically. I was about to say something that would probably not help in this situation but Jack started to retaliate.

"Oh, we're sorry do you know anything about human anatomy? No you don't, so do both of us and yourself a favor. Go back to your little work area and fix your face and attitude before I shove a bar of soap in your mouth and smack you with a wet rag towel." With those words I was trying to not laugh out loud with everyones face especially Ratchets were in shock about Jacks threat. Before then Ratchet just scoffed and went back to his little area while Jack did a 'tch' making Miko cover her mouth muffling a 'burn'. Suddenly the computer alarm went off and Ratchet stared at it wide eyed.

**"Blasted Earth Tech! Cliffjumper's signal just popped back online!"** Ratchet informed everyone.

"Who's Cliffjumper?" questioned Miko, while me and Jack looked at each other probably knowing who he is in our vision.

**"How is that possible ?"** asked the red and blue robot named Optimus Prime.

**"It isn't. Another bug. The systems chock full of them."** retorted Ratchet.

**"If there's any chance Cliffs alive..."** The blue motorcycle asked hopefully.

**"Ratchet, prepare the sickbay. We may need it."**ordered Optimus.

"Hey!" shouted Miko, just as they were about to head off. Optimus turned revealing that he has his battle mask on.

"What can we do ?"

**"Remain with Ratchet." **replied Optimus.

"Awww." Miko pouted.

**"Awh."** grumbled Ratchet.

"Boo-hoo." me and Jack said at the same time, making both Ratchet and Miko glaring at us while we just snickered and Raf shook his head.

The hole in the side of the wall then lighted up with different shades going from light green to dark blue and I must say it was beautiful. I dumbstruck all four of us when the Bot's went in and disappeared.

"What, just happened ?"Jack asked, dazed.

**"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." **answered Ratchet.

"What's a ground bridge ?" asked Raf. Ratchet just huffed.

**"A scale down version of space bridge technology."** He replied.

**"Since we don't currently posses the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."**

"So your stuck here, on Earth." I concluded. Ratchet just gave me a cold look.

**"With the likes of you, yes."** He retorted coldly. I couldn't help myself but some of those words struck me hard and I started to tear up. Jack must have noticed that he came up and side hugged me while glaring at Ratchet who was paying attention and started telling us how he created the replica ground bridge and Raf asking if it works on humans which he said yes too.

"You mean, I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo." she asked.

**"With in moments. In fact why don't I send you there now, all three of you minus the shy one which I would send probably a deserted island."** Ratchet threatened making me take a step back. I know he must of been kidding but tears are now pouring down my face making me remember terrible memories of the past.

**Jack POV**

"Watch it Ratchet." Mike scolded. Ratchet just growled and was about to go back to his work until he turned his helm only for his optics to widen. I turned to where he was looking at and saw my twin hyperventilating and sobbing his eyes out that I ran to him before he collapsed to his knees and whispered comforting words to him only to hear him mumble words that I hoped to never hear ever again.

"No please...no...I don't want to go away...I want to stay with my twin..you can't keep us apart...no..no..NO!" he screamed still crippling on his knees, sobbing.

'**Josh, Josh,JOSH! It's alright. I'm here with you no is going to take you away from me. Josh, come to your senses. Josh, Josh.' **I said through the bond but is still not getting to him.

"Josh, Josh, JOSHUA ISRAEL DARBY!" I shouted at him making him somewhat stop shaking and sobbing. He looked up with terrified eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around my neck, sobbing as I comfort him. For a moment, he stopped crying and started to nod off to sleep on my shoulder for over extending himself. I lifted him and placed his head on his satchel letting him rest. I turned my head and death glared at Ratchet making him flitch and looked at other two seeing Raf and Miko to see concern on their faces, until one of them can ask what happened I replied.

"What you saw, stays between the five us. NO ONE..I repeat..NO ONE IS TO ASK OR TALK ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED. GOT IT." I pointed at them with a threatening glare and the nodded.

"Good." I replied. As if nothing happened, Miko went down the stairs and looking at some strange equipment.

"What does this do ?" She asked, moving her hand closer.

**"Broken, don't touch."**Ratchet stated while walking over to the computer. Miko was edging her hand towards another object.

**"Don't touch that either." **Ratchet said without turning around. I walked up to Miko and replied.

"Is there anything we can touch ?" Ratchet was about to reply when an error box came onto the computer.

"How come you guys are using _human_ computers ?" asked Raf.

**"It certainly isn't by choice! It was handed down from the previous lieutenants when we inherited this, former missile silo. I make modifications as I see fit."** answered Ratchet.

Just then, more error boxes came on the screen, making him grumble. Ha, serves him right.

"I think I can fix that." replied Raf as he pulled out his laptop and did some...technology stuff and I ignored to here what Ratchet was saying because I knew he was just being a cranky prick right now.

"Now try." Raf said as all the error boxes went away, surprising Ratchet. I smirked at this until Optimus called for a bridge that his booming, baritone voice woke Josh up and he walked to the railing where we were at now.

"Did I miss anything ?"questioned Josh. Before I could answer, Ratchet opened the bridge and the Bot's came out along with a bluish smoke exploding. We were all 'wowed' and Josh was bouncing on his toes with excitement.

**'Jack that was an epic explosion. Like the ones you see in movies, the background explosion.'** Josh squealed through the bond. I was glad he didn't ask what happened.

**"Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper ?"** asked Ratchet. The Bot's just stared at each other then looked to Arcee for answers before Miko started to ask questions.

"What was that explosion ? Was there a fight ? Can I come with next time ?" Miko questioned excitedly making Acree pissed not to mention me if she keeps this up not seeing the grief in their optics.

**"Look ..." **Agree growled until Josh went to Miko and said.

"Hey Miko, why don't we see what the robots hide in there sock drawers or something."

"Seriously." she said, unamused.

"Hey wait, when did you wake up from your..."Miko started when Josh covers her mouth from saying anything more and I gave a sharp look making her shut-up.

**"Arcee, what did you see ?"**Optimus asked.

**"Not Cliff, at least, no anymore. He was mutated, butchered, like something form those Con experiments during the war..."** She was unable to finish as she fell to he knees and grabbed hold of some big boxes, leaning against them.

**"Are you alright ?"** Bumblebee asked, concerned as he stepped forward only for Arcee to wave her hand in dismissal.

**"I'm fine, just dizzy."** She said, trying to keep her balance.

"Robots who get dizzy ?" Miko whispered.

"Robots with emotions." Raf said.

"Robots who can die." Both me and Josh said at the same time, looking into each others eyes now knowing what are vision from before was about...the offlining and zombified of a fallen Autobot and friend.

**"What is this ?"** Ratchet asked Acree, staring a purple goop on her hand looking very similar in color as the purple crystal we saw. I was starting to feel woozy all of a sudden and I can sense that Josh is feeling it to. We both couldn't focus on what anyone was saying until Ratchet told Acree to decontaminate herself and Ratchet going to his lab area and our heads started to clear. I about to call or mother but received no signal and checked the time with wide eyes.

"Optimus, I hate to bug but, no bars." I said, showing my phone.

**"A security precautions, the silo walls isolate all radio waves." **Optimus stated.

"Well if Josh and I don't call our mom like now. I'm pretty sure the cops will be looking for both of us." I retorted only for Optimus to lean forward with a serious face on.

**"Have you broken a law ?" **asked Optimus. I couldn't help but do a deadpan.

"No sir, we have not broken a law." I confirmed making Josh snort a little.

"But if you mean speeding on a blue motorcycle, stunting off a rap without dying and not wearing a safety helmet, then yes, we did break that one." I added making Josh outburst into giggles while holding his stomach and withered to the floor. I too couldn't help but show a small smile to grace on my face when I saw Ratchets face, slack-jawed while Bulkhead, Miko and Raf snickered, Arcee showed a small smile and for Optimus...stoic, until I cleared my throat and replied.

"Curfew. That's after 10 p.m., sorry." Helping Josh to his feet, still a giggling mess.

"I better get home too. Or I will be grounded for a year." added Raf.

**"Earth Customs. I haven't considered but the issue of your safety remains."** Optimus said. He made Bulkhead watch over Miko and Raf with BumbleBee. Me and Josh get Arcee who wasn't excited to having to be assigned for watching us. She transformed and told us both to get on, I walked up to her but turned around to see Josh looking a bit nervous.

**"Hey, I have all night, GET ON." **insisted Arcee only to make Josh back up a bit.

**Arcee POV**

**"Why isn't he getting on ?"** I replied, already getting irritated as it is. The one boy named Jack just gave me the 'are you serious' look.

"Hm let see. Why wouldn't he ?" he acted.

"Oh yes. Lets recap, shall we. "I don't exist. If you tell anyone, I will _HUNT _you down." So why do you think he won't get on a female robot who threatened us both." I did recall that and I mentally curse myself for saying that. I stared towards the other identical boy named Josh, who was nervously fidgeting with his satchel and averting contact. I heavily sighed, moved a little close to Josh and said.

**"Look, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Can we just forget that the whole thing never happened now."**I replied.

**Jack POV**

I just scoffed at the half-hearted apology she just came up with and just mounted her so she could stop complaining. I looked back at Josh and gave him a small nod, telling him its alright now, which he returns and also mounted on the bike, wrapping his arms around my waist and we were off.

**Ratchet POV**

As the children left with their charges, I couldn't help but wonder what was that little episode about. I must have triggered something in boys mind, but he was crying mess, hyperventilating and mumbling to shouting about somethings. He must of been having a trauma attack. I was a little worried about that one, he was only in our standards a sparkling and his twin seemed to be worried as well but handled the situation well, even if he glared at me probably telling me it was my fault his trauma started.

**"Ratchet, is everything alright ?"** asked Optimus, bringing me back to reality.

**"Yes Optimus. Everything alright."** I need to back to work.

**Josh POV**

We were headed back home. I was nuzzling Jack making him chuckle since I could tell was not in a good mood.

**'Jack please don't be mad at the blue bot. She just lost someone, so its normal for her to feel this way.'** I said through the bond, I felt him nod his head in understanding. We made it the house, Jack opened the garage door and we mounted off Arcee.

"Arcee," Jack started, "We just wanted to say that we're really sorry for your lost."

**"What could you two, possibly, know about loss?"** she demanded, as I took step back.

"What you think your the only one with problems." admitted Jack as Arcee starting to transform in a crouch position.

**"I'm not sure girl trouble counts."** she contended.

"Jacks girl troubles started wwwaaayyy before we met you and that's not he meant.." I wasn't able to finish that thought when me and Jack saw Mom's car coming through the drive way.

**"CONS!"** Arcee announced with her blasters ready.

"No, its Mom." said Jack as he told Arcee to put her guns away and headed towards Mom while stay in large watching Arcee transform.

"Jack, Josh ?" Mom said as she got out of her car.

"Mom. Don't, don't freak, we can explain." stuttered Jack.

"Can you!" she pointed out while walking towards Arcee.

"Jackson and Joshua Darby, we talked about this."

"We know and..."started Jack until Mom interrupted him.

"You don't know," she said flatly, "I worry about you and Josh enough when you two are not here. Now I have to worry about you and Josh riding a motorcycle.

"Mom, we're both 16 and I can't drive a 10-speed forever especially with Josh at the rear almost making me pray that he doesn't fall off." stated Jack.

"Whoa Jack, I never knew you could be so 'caring' for my safety." I thought sarcastically, I swear could see an anime tic mark on head.

"How could, you two, even afford this ?" asked Mom.

"Um...it's been used. Abused really." I countered.

"Yeah. And, it needs a ton of repairs." added Jack.

"But the point is, we may have been kids when bought these," Jack responded while walking up to the tool table, where our identical silver helmets lay with signs of dust on them, "but we're not anymore. You always tell us to make responsible choices."

"And, well we chose her and will be responsible, we promise." I added with a smile.

"Her?" Mom question, making me and Jack curse in our minds.

"I didn't think you two will be bringing girls home just yet. Especially you, Joshua, I wouldn't allow you to bring one until Jack marries off and gives me grandchildren.

"MOM!""MOTHER!" me and Jack exclaimed. Mom just chuckled, I swear mom's are scary when it comes to lover relationships, which I still am not seeing myself getting a girlfriend.

"Well, I'm glad you two, finally, have a reason to wear your helmets. EVERY SINGLE TIME YOU TWO RIDE!" Mom said sternly, while pointing at us.

"And you two will take me for a spin every once in a while." As all three of us headed inside the house.

"We'll see. She's kind of...temperamental." answered Jack as he turned off the lights and closed the garage door after coming inside.

**3rd POV**

Both Jack and Josh headed towards their room until June stopped to take a closer look at Josh.

"Josh, honey, did something happen today ? Your eyes are red." June stated. Josh panicked a little while Jack turned their direction.

"Um...ah..no. No, not really. Why?" stuttered Josh, averting his eyes from his mother.

"Joshua Darby, you know you weren't always good at hiding stuff." she answered while walking up to Josh and hugging him. Josh acknowledged it.

"Did you have another panic attack ?" she asked. I nodded and responded.

"Yes. But it was a small one, nothing big." stated Josh. June unwrapped her arms from Josh and looked into her eyes and sighed.

"As long as it wasn't serious. Just...don't forget we're there for you." she said sincerely.

"Now, both of get some rest."she suggested after kissing the twin's foreheads and both went off into their room. The twins already took showers and are now heading to hit the hay on their twin size bed. As they got on the bed, Josh started cuddling onto Jack making him chuckle as it sort of tickled him.

**'Hey Jack, do you think we'll have more visions later on tomorrow.' **Josh asked through the bond.

**'I don't know. I guess we will have to wait and see. Now let's not think about it and go sleep.' **Jack responded as he watched Josh starting to nodding off and was in deep sleep. Jack pulled the covers on both of them and he stared at his sleeping twin, caressing his hair making him cuddle closer to him.

_'Whatever happens to us. No matter what challenges we face together. I won't let anything or anyone come between or hurt us to this, I SWEAR!' _vowed Jack as he too fell into a deep slumber.

**The next day (still 3rd POV)**

We woke up around 7:00 a.m., got dressed and are now making breakfast until we heard revving of a familiar blue motorcycle we left in the garage and Jack went to scold about waking our mother with her revving while was finishing up making breakfast. I couldn't hear much but got some parts of the conversation.

**"...it's go time."** replied Arcee. Jack just groaned and complained to her about today being Saturday which I couldn't blame him its mostly our free day together.

**"You both can watch cartoons back at base with Bumblebee."** she added. I stopped what I was doing and turned to Jack as he to looked my way and I gave him the 'WTF' look. I know she's a robot of emotion like us but seriously we're old enough to do things in the real world then watch little children cartoons. And second of all, me and Jack found it really insulting even if we were both close to becoming adults. Jack groaned again and scoffed at Arcee's comment.

"Cartoons. We're both sixteen." he muttered and went inside after hearing Arcee shout something.

"And, both you and Josh, leave a note for you Mom. She worries." Jack again scoffed about this.

**'Tch and when did she start to become our second mother.' **Jack declared through the bond.

**'Jack she's just performing her role as both our guardian. At least, she is getting along with us, right.' **I countered with a smile, I could tell Jack too see's it and nods.

After setting the table, we both stopped what we were both doing and felt ourselves getting another vision and blacked out. In our vision, we saw...MEGATRON, injecting the same crystal where he brought CliffJumper back for the dead. His body started glowing and his optic started to turn purple as he roared in pain as the crystal emerged into his spark. And, the vision started changing as we both saw Ratchet getting attacked a miniature robot until Optimus ended its life, Ratchet asked Optimus what was the cause of it and responded.

_**"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark Energy."**_

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 3: Darkness Rising Part 3

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

"Transformers talking"

: Com Link:

'Sibling bond'

_Previously on Tfp..._

_'Tch and when did she start to become our second mother.' Jack declared through the bond._

_'Jack she's just performing her role as both our guardian. At least, she is getting along with us, right.' I countered with a smile, I could tell Jack too see's it and nods. _

_After setting the table, we both stopped what we were both doing and felt ourselves getting another vision and blacked out. In our vision, we saw...MEGATRON, injecting the same crystal where he brought CliffJumper back for the dead. His body started glowing and his optic started to turn purple as he roared in pain as the crystal emerged into his spark. And, the vision started changing as we both saw Ratchet getting attacked a miniature robot until Optimus ended its life, Ratchet asked Optimus what was the cause of it and responded._

_"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet. Dark Energy."_

In the middle of nowhere (Jack POV)

Me and Josh were already on our way to base even though it's Saturday, but it beats doing nothing besides sleeping all day. Arcee stopped at next to a stop sign and Josh sibling linked me.

'Jack shouldn't we be worried about what we just saw and what might happen if we have another vision.'

'Let's not think about it Josh. And besides you and I both saw Optimus having it under control.' I remarked.

'Yes but still..." Before Josh could say what he wanted to say, Arcee revved her engine to get our attention.

"Tighten you grip, you two." she alleged jerking forward speeding, making me hang on to Jack for dear life and not fall off.

"He..Hey! What's with you, Arcee ?!" chuckled Jack, looking over to me only to see me smiling like a lunatic with wide eyes, as Arcee lowered her front tire back on the road.

"Thought you two might actually enjoy the ride if both of you weren't getting shot at." Arcee stated. And whatever she said called both me and Jacks interest.

"Oh ho, bring it!" Jack answered and with that Arcee speeded with super incredible speed that could out match any motorcycle. I gave a whoop and Jack started to laugh the whole way then both of us were grinning. But then I and even Jack started to get lightheaded and were receiving another vision.

_Both Jack and Josh's Vision_

_There stood Megatron, staring at a large container of that purple crystals which have learned it to be 'Dark Energon' _ _and with him was the screecher, StarScream. _

_"It's as if the blood of Unicron the Destroyer flows through my veins! As if I hear his very thoughts. I now know what I must do." __Megatron bellowed._

_"And what can I do to assist you, Master?" StarScream asked while bowing._

_"Quit groveling. And wait my command." Megatron said final until he transformed and flew somewhere until our vision changed towards the Autobot hideout with Ratchet and Optimus talking. And Optimus storing the offline mini-robot._

_"If the residue Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life, it would stand to reason that the very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead." Optimus implored._

_"That would account for his life signal inexplicably coming back online, but Dark Energon? It's so scarce seems to be virtually non-existent. What would it be doing on Earth?" Ratchet asked._

_"It was transported. By Megatron." Optimus replied._

_"For what purpose?" questioned Ratchet._

_"To conquer this planet, by raising an army of the undead."answered Optimus, making Ratchet flabbergast._

_"Well, Megatron would need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many cybertronian dead?" The vision changed until we saw both Optimus and Ratchet, leaving an open ground bridge into an unknown canyon and walking towards their destination until Ratchet decided to speak._

_"Optimus, what do we hope to find here? " questioned Ratchet._

_"The site of the largest cybertronian battlefield on this galaxy." Optimus replied, making Ratchet scoff in disbelief._

_"On Earth? You must be joking!" _

_"Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off-world? " asked Optimus, facing towards him._

_"Of course, that's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one."_

_ "It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history." Optimus said gravely with a slight scowl on his face.  
_

Back to reality (Jack POV)

After the vision ended, we already see up ahead that we were nearing the base. I felt Joshes anxiety for some reason. I didn't see anything through the vision that would show any hints that something bad is going to happen. But, besides, the point for both us learning some recalled history of our culture was a littles way helpful to us. I was quite shocked to here that few of are race had came here and other planets just to hid their reserved goods and battle over it.

'Jack.' sibling-bonded Josh.

'Yeah?'

'Um...never mind.'

'Ok.' Jack knew his twin was planning something and it wasn't good, but he had to agree with Joshes decisions. He to can tell something bad and somewhat adventurous is going to happen.

In the Omega One Outpost Missile Silo (3rd POV)

"Well, Megatron would need to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean, where on this world would he find that many cybertronian dead?"

Before Optimus could answer back, the sound of revving engines were heard as that guardians and their charges entered the center of the silo, whooping. Bulkhead looked uncomfortable until he removed a guitar case from his chest area making him groan.

"Sorry. Must've left it in the back seat."informed Miko, retrieving her guitar. The thunderous sounds of Optimus Primes footsteps were heard by the children as Optimus announced.

"Autobots," he began, "prepare to ..." before he could finish he remembered that the human children would be by themselves.

"Rollout?" Arcee answered, not even trying to sound so hopeful.

"Remain here. Ratchet you'll come with me",he informed, "Arcee, we'll be outside communications range for some time, so I'm putting you in charge."

"Dude, your the biggest, you should be the boss." complained Miko, while Bulkhead looked down to her and said.

"He never picks me." As Optimus was getting ready to leave Arcee came up to him.

"Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing; babysitting's another." she complained.

'Seriously.' Jack thought until Josh grabbed his arm and dragged him to the empty area, not listening to the rest of the bots and Arcee's complaints.

"Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the fields since the war." she finished.

"My pistons maybe rusty, but my hearing is sharp as ever!" Ratchet said in a half growl, yelled voice.

"For the moment it's only reconnaissance." Optimus admitted.

"Then why do I hear an edge in your voice ?" Arcee asked, not believing in the Primes words.

"Arcee, much has changed in the last 24 hours, and we all need to adapt. Ratchet! Bridge us out!" Optimus said, while both he and Ratchet entered and disappeared into the ground bridge.

Jack POV

"OK, so uh, what's on the activities list ?" I asked only to get her rolling her optics at me with irritation.

"I'm going on patrol." she said, turning her back ready to leave. I scowled.

_'What is that femmes problem! I know she lost her partner and is probably trying to get use to me and Josh but this is ridiculous. No...not ridiculous but IMMATURELY TEENAGER AND I COULD TELL THAT SHES IN HER MID-TWENTIES IN HUMAN YEARS!' _I yelled in my head and only to hear both her and Bumblebee leaving the base with only us and the olive green bot named Bulkhead.

"So, uh, what's on the activities list ?" he re-quoted what I said. Until Miko decided turn up and adjust the speakers for whatever she's doing while me, Raf and Bulkhead cover our ear/audio receptors.

_'She did bring a guitar case? Oh no...please tell me she's..." _I thought until she's answered.

"How about band practice?" she announced.

_'Scrap she said it. I mean do play instruments and all but in front of people, heck there was no chance I'm going to perform especially with whatever type of loud music she listens too. Too much...RAW POWER. '_

"But we are not a band." countered Raf, with his hands still on his ears.

"Why so antisocial? Come on, Raf, do you play anything?" she asked.

"Umm keyboard?" he answered awkwardly while bring his laptop up.

"Laptops and samples, good! Jack?"

_'Oh slag! Calm down Jack. Just make something up and doesn't sound stupid."_

"I, sometimes mess around on the harmonica." I said calmly on the outside but the side...not so much. _'Where the hell did I get harmonica from!' _What stopped me from thinking was Miko coming up to me and I backed up a little.

"Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming." she said, leaving confused. _'Ok. Not what I have in mind.'_

"Bulkhead! Percussion! We'll go for a big industrial sound. DIY, we are a band! You just need to learn the songs. This one's a ballad, 'My fist, your face'. " And with that Miko started playing very loud, screeching metal and I thought my ear drums were going to pop soon until the sound of the proximity sensor going off.

_'Oh great.' _I thought sarcastically.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" exclaimed Bulkhead and Miko stopped playing. _Thank God_.

"Come on! You can't handle raw power?"she responded.

"Proximity sensor. Quick, hide!" Bulkhead implored and we hid behind the big bot. Not really the best hiding spot but...

_'KKRECTTTTTING...' _

_'What the..oh no Miko's guitar, We're going to get caught.' _Before I could do anything, the elevator door opened and out came the agent with a frown on his face.

"Prime!" he shouted.

"Agent Fowler. Uh. He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me, of course." Bulkhead spoke, trying to not step on us.

"Wh-, where did he go? Wait, don't tell me, He's out pankacking a mini-mall! Now, I don't know what language you 'Bots speak on your planet, but Prime promised he would handle the Decepticons, and blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word 'handle' means to me!" shouted Fowler. Meanwhile, me and Raf were trying to keep Miko from being found out while she was pulling on her guitar from flying but only made as much noise and letting the agent know were here.

"So, you tell prime...," he started after hearing the noise and looking down to see the speaker and Raf's laptop, "Since when are you, 'Bots, electric ?" he asked suspiciously.

_'Scrap.' _I thought and figured that there is no way of this, so I did the most stupidest thing ever... I walked out there and exposed myself and the others followed my lead.

"Hey! How are you doing?" I said. _'Here comes the fire.'_ I thought.

"Contact with civilians! Team Prime has really gone off rules this time. Wait, don't tell me! You are running a day-care center?" Agent Fowler complaint.

_'And I'm about 2 seconds away to cock your head with Miko's guitar.' _I thought to myself, clearly the agent is getting on my nerves for some unknown reason.

"UUUUMMMMOOOOKKKKKAAAAAYYYY." Bulkhead mumbled, not sure what to say not that I blame the poor guy, even I don't know what to say. Well here goes nothing.

"We're interns." I announced quickly, catching the Raf's attention to add to that.

"Student interns." he said.

"And..a..uh.. Earning extra credits in..." I continued.

"Autoshop!" "Robotics!" me and Miko responded. Agent Fowler was unamused by our excuse.

"OK Let's move! I'm taking all three of you into federal custody. For your own protection." Before the agent could get to us, Bulkhead stomped his foot right in front so he wouldn't get to us.

"We are protecting them." he bellowed.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you can explain that to my superiors at the Pentagon!" He responded as he headed towards the phone, about to call the Pentagon.

"Don't use that phone! It's - Out of order." he said, as he crushed the phone dialers with just his finger. I let a small smirk of amusement appear and disappear before anyone come see.

"This isn't over, Bigfoot, not by a long shot!" he claimed as he went back up the stairs and into the elevator. Bulkhead sighed, probably feeling disappointed in himself about the whole ordeal.

"Hey Big Guy. Don't get down on yourself, you did everything you could and what matters is that we're still here." I responded. Bulkhead looked at me with surprise in his eyes and nodded. I smiled a bit and walked up to where that others are and thought about something no one has noticed yet.

_'I just hope Josh is doing a better job than me. I'm surprised no one asked or notice yet.'_

3rd POV

At an unknown canyon ridge, both Optimus and Ratchet and walking towards their destination until Ratchet decided to speak.

"Optimus, what do we hope to find here? "questioned Ratchet.

"The site of the largest cybertronian battlefield on this galaxy." Optimus replied, making Ratchet scoff in disbelief.

"On Earth? You must be joking!"

"Do you recall the period late in the war, when both sides began hiding their energon spoils off-world? "asked Optimus, facing towards him.

"Of course, that's the reason energon deposits exist on planets such as this one."

"It is also the reason battles came to be waged on planets such as this one. And I fear Megatron's memory is as long as history." Optimus said gravely with a slight scowl on his face. And little did they know, they were being followed by an unknown bot, trailing after them.

Bulkhead POV

The proximity sensor went off as I headed towards the main computer to see who it was.

"My ears!" whined the little human who they called Raf.

"It's an S. O. S. From Fowler." I responded as I was trying to figure out how to work the main computer the call ended.

"Did you trace it?" Raf asked.

"Location scan in incomplete. Oh, well." I responded.

"Oh, well? Seriously!" The older human, Jack, said.

"Fowler's a jerk!" I fired back.

" Yes, I'm with you there. In fact, I was ready hit him in the head with Miko's guitar," he mumbled that last part, which I couldn't hear, "but thats not the point, whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have it!" he responded back.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location Our location!" Raf said, meekly.

" And did we not just witnessed how fast Fowler backs down from a 'Bot; The 'Cons will totally make him squeal!" Miko added.

"But we lost the transmission. Fowler could be anywhere." I stated.

"Maybe I can near it down," Raf responded, as he took out his laptop and went to work, "About five years ago the Government started microchipping their agents. You know, like owners do with pets." We all looked at him with both awe and confusion.

"What? I saw it on TV. Anyway, if I can hack into the Fed's mainframe maybe I can pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

"You know how to hack? But you're like two years old!" Miko exasperated a little.

_'He looks a little older to be at a young sparkling age.' I_ thought.

"Twelve. And a quarter." he responded with a small smirk on his face. And, I thought I saw a tiny smirk from Jack but went away. I know I shouldn't be thinking this but something about Jack is really mysterious and I'm having a gut feeling that he's hiding something from all of us. But I could be wrong.

_'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone?' _I thought.

"Latitude 39. 5, Longitude 116. 9." Raf announced. I fired up the ground bridge and headed towards it.

"OK, wait here." I declared.

"Ow, don't break up the band!" Miko whined. Before I could head towards the location, I just remembered that I was suppose to be in charge of them. I should give Jack my post since he is the oldest of the humans and seemed to look responsible enough.

"Uh Jack, you're in charge!" I responded back and ran into the groundbridge.

_'I just hope Jack doesn't have any resentment for me for doing this ?'_

Jack POV

'Bulkhead must think I resent him for this. Well, the truth is I don't, not that I blame the big guy but with Arcee dumping him to be in charge when she knew that he couldn't since its a new thing for him and he's never done it before now that is something I would resent too.'

"Guess we three have run out the place." I commented until I looked to where Miko used to be but there was nothing.

" Miko?" no answer.

"Miko?" again no answer.

_'Scrap.' _

Bulkhead POV

I ran out into the open while the groundbridge closed behind me.

"Fowler?," I called out, only to see some Vechicons and hid from them. I looked even closer to the Deception Warship, "The whole Decepticon ship- bang." I moved to another rock a hid from a passing patrol Vechicon, without being seen.

"Alright! What's the plan?" said a voice, which I turned my head only to see Miko hiding over to a little rock.

"Miko! " I whispered-yelled at her and made a 'be quiet' gesture but she was spotted by a Vechicon, aiming their blaster at her.

"Unwise." I hear her say.

"Miko, get down!" I yelled at her and she did only for the Vechicon to shoot at her until I pushed him away and went into a fierce battle with it.

"Hold him still!" I hear Miko say as she slammed a rock on the Vechicons head only for it bounce off, not injuring it. So I ever so gently grabbed her and slid her to an opening away from me and Vechicon.

"Miko, look away!" I shouted at her as I struggle against the Vechicon.

"But..." she complaint before I cutted her off.

"Turn your head away!" I shouted again only to slam my servo into the Vechicons sparkchamber and ripped out some of its wiring with it, making sparks fly out and hearing Miko saying something in awe as the Vechicon fell, offline.

_'Great now how am I going to explain this to Arcee ?' _I thought.

Arcee POV (Somewhere in Nevada)

Me and Bee were still scouting the area until my comm link went off and I answered it.

:Arcee, Bumblebee, do you read?: called Bulkhead.

"Loud and clear, Bulkhead." I answered.

:I have a situation.:

"Bulkhead, they're children Humans, just do whatever." Before anything else, me and bee turned our wheels and stopped.

"Your where?! She's where?!" I shouted.

Jack POV

"What should we do?," Raf asked, "Bulkhead may have not even realized she'd followed him." he said, worriedly. I had to agree with him, Miko didn't know what me, Josh and Raf have been through when we first encountered the bot and cons.

"Miko hasn't seen the 'Cons in action like we have. She has no idea." I may not look like it but I too am worried for Miko and when we get her back I'm going to put a leash on her, the first chance I get."

"Those are the coordinates. Their destination is still locked in." Raf announced as he readied the ground bridge. I sighed and was about to leave until I remembered that someone had to stay on the monitor, but the only one here was me and Raf.

" Um, You're in charge!" I said to Raf and walked up to the groundbridge.

"In charge of who?" Raf contended and had already launched the groundbridge on. I was entering the tunnel while now by my side was Raf.

'Well I couldn't leave him here alone.' I thought and both nodded that we were ready and the bridged started up as we transported to our destination, without even knowing that Arcee is calling base.

Somewhere in Jasper (Location: Nemesis) 

Both me and Raf jumped out of the groundbridge, I was looking out on our surroundings while Raf was trying to collect himself and I swore I heard Miko's voice saying.

"Why don't those guys hang with their own 'Bots? This is our one-on-one time." If I had my way, I find where she's hiding and smack the backside of her head, telling her how ridiculous it was for her to run into the groundbridge, in a F******* WAR ZONE!, when she clearly knows that she wasn't suppose to.

"WOAHHH! Are your bones vibrating?" Raf asked, before I could say anything me and Raf stared a very large ship. Ok maybe large isn't the right word, I meant HUMONGOUS.

"You there!" a voice shouted, only to be three Vechicons, charging their guns ready to fire.

"Scrap!" Me, Miko and Bulkhead said at the same time.

3rd POV (Where Optimus and Ratchet are now)

Both Optimus and Ratchet have reached their destination of the graveyard where their fallen ancestors have rested, in piles.

"For the first time in my life, Optimus I had hoped that you were wrong." Ratchet murmured. The sound of jet flown above them and transformed into Megatron now standing on one of the spiked columns.

"Optimus! Been well? I see you brought your trusty watchdog. I was certain he be convalescing in a scrap yard by now." Megatron bellowed.

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Ratchet answered with combining his fist and hand together.

"I know why you're here, Megatron." Optimus replied.

"Hardly a surprise, Optimus. After all, you and I have been at this a long time. And your time has come to an end! " Megatron said, as he took out a shard of dark energon and directed it down, only for a surge of power hitting underneath ground, dissolving. Until large cracks formed the earth, shocking both Ratchet and Optimus while Megatron started glowing purple.

"Rise, my army!" he bellowed a and with that a corpse came out of the ground, sealing out purple mist.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet whispered in horror and Optimus's looked with disgust and horror of his own while watching more corpses rising out of the ground, groaning and snarling like beasts.

"Behold the power of Dark Energon!" roared Megatron as a whole army of the undead charged at them.

_To be continued..._

Alright mech and femmes I have officially finished the chapter. Yay me. I'm still busy with stuff so again updating is slow but I make time. So thank you for your support and patience and the next chapter will be out soon. Bye.


	6. Chapter 4: Darkness Rising Part 4

_'thoughts'_

"speaking"

**"Transformers talking"**

**:Com Link:**

**":Bumblebee Talking:"**

**'Sibling bond'**

_**Video shows what my OC fighting style looks like.**_

_Previously on Tfp..._

_**"Rise, my army!"**_ _he bellowed a and with that a corpse came out of the ground, sealing out purple mist._

_**"By the Allspark!"**_ _Ratchet whispered in horror and Optimus's looked with disgust and horror of his own while watching more corpses rising out of the ground, groaning and snarling like beasts._

_**"Behold the power of Dark Energon!"**__ roared Megatron as a whole army of the undead charged at them._

**3rd POV (Where Optimus and Ratchet are now)**

More and more of the dead came out of the ground and started heading towards both Optimus and Ratchet.

**"Megatron has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors. And his own."** Ratchet said with horror and anger.

**"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." **Optimus stated. Both looking up to see Megatron grinning.

**"At last, symbiosis. I can feel it. I possess complete control over my army. Destroy them!" **Megatron bellowed, as the undead army approaches them quickly but Optimus drawer his blasters and started shooting with only few of the dead to fall and the rest coming towards them.

**"Optimus, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them?"**he questioned in horror as they kept coming." Ratchet yelled in horror as the dead come closer to them.

**"Ratchet, retreat! Bridge yourself back to base."** Optimus ordered.

**"No, I shall stand with you, Optimus. You may require a medic when this is over with." **said Ratchet as his servos turn into blades. Then he and Optimus started fighting against the dead. Ratchet watched as one of the dead he sliced up stopped moving and shouted to Optimus.

**" I recommend dissection. The smaller the pieces, the better." **

**"Sound advice, old friend." **Optimus replied, changing his guns to swords. He and Ratchet charged and disabled a small amount of zombies. Optimus looked towards Megatron as he stood there watching him and Ratchet fighting off for their lives.

**"I have mastered Dark Energon. When you fall, Optimus, you too shall join my army." **bellowed Megatron. Optimus scowled at him and returned to fighting off the dead. Little did any of them know, the unknown bot watched as Optimus and Ratchet fought for their lives, waiting for the right moment to help.

**Back at the Nemesis Location (Jack POV)**

_ʻOk. This is not my day. First, Arcee left Bulkhead in charge (not that heʻs a bad guy but heʻs just...uncoordinated to watch over us). Second, Agent Fowler found out about us and was kidnapped by the Deceptions. Third, Bulkhead left to retrieve Agent Fowler, leaving me in charge (which I donʻt blame Bulkhead), found out the ʻMIKOʻ decided to run off with Bulkhead transporting her to who knows where and having me and Raf to go after her. And fourth, hm letʻs see...oh yeah __**ME AND RAF ARE LITERALLY GETTING SHOT AT BY BLASTER FIRE!**__ʻ_

I dodged one of the blasts, trying to get to Raf but he was knocked down backwards from one of the blaster fire as I ran up to him, using my body to protect him until Bulkhead showed up opening one of his doors.

**"Get in, now!" **Bulk shouted as me and Raf got in as Bulkhead and he drove, dodging every blaster fire that was thrown at him.

"Thanks, Bulkhead." I replied.

"Yeah, thanks." Raf replied.

**"Wh-what are you doing here?" **Bulkhead flabbergasted.

"We were worried about Miko. Have you seen her?" I asked.

"What's she look like?" Miko answered as she popped out of the backseat. I swear when she said those words I felt an anime tick mark appear. _ʻIs she an idiot or a fool ? Oh wait no...sheʻs an idiotic fool. IS SHE F******* KIDDING ME!ʻ _I am MAD! REALLY MAD! In fact, I have 3 levels of MAD. One is irritation towards ones actions or words. Two is frustration and disbelief in the persons actions. Third is Anger and Rage when the person breaks my blowing point and I let out all my anger towards the person with with either my words or actions. And right now, its level 1 and coming towards 2. Keep it this up Miko and I might actually lose my temper and its NOT going to be pretty.

**Bulkhead POV**

I swerved behind a rock, as blaster fire rained down on us, and opened my doors for the humans to get out from.

**"Everyone out! And this time, please, wait here." **I said as the kids go out and drove off, picking up speed, avoiding the blaster fire as I drove underneath the Nemesis, swerved to the right, ramp into the air, transforming and grabbing on the edge of the canyon. I climbed the canyon until I jumped onto the Nemesisʻs spikes and then climbed the ladder. A vechicon went towards the ledge (which was his mistake) so I grabbed him and threw him overboard. I jumped up the platform, charging towards a firing vechicon and smashed him with my wrecking ball. Another vechicon fired and I deactivated it. As I looked to check on the humans, all I saw was the two mechʻs but no...

**"Where is Miko?"** I shouted to myself. Until I heard and felt knocking in my chest area. I opened up and coming out was a heavily panting Miko.

**"Miko?"**

"I heaved on your floor mats. Sorry." she said as she gagged. I set her down so she could catch what the humans call ʻbreath.ʻ

"Remind me never to do that again." she gasped out. Before anything else, I was tackled by another vechicon, again.

_**ʻSheesh, these guys just keep coming. Gotta get Miko to safety. Scrap! Hope the other humans donʻt get found.ʻ **_

**Jack POV**

We waited for Bulkhead and Miko to come and get us. But no one came and me & Raf are getting worried.

"Think they forgot about us?" Raf asked. I gave him as a shoulder shrug. All of a sudden, two vechiconʻs spotted us and one go them grabbed both me and Raf.

_ʻI would have transformed but I canʻt risk me and Joshes true identities. Well I can add this to my today list: Getting kidnapped. Hooray.ʻ _I thought sarcastically.

**Time skip to where Raf and Jack are in the Nemesis (was to lazy to write about Bulk and Miko.) Still Jack POV**

**"Bring them to the brig. Commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." **said one of the Vechicons. _ʻSo...Agent Fowlers is the brig. All we need now is to figure out where it is.ʻ _I thought. I looked at Raf as he looked at me then we heard engines revving and saw Bumblebee slamming into the two vechicons, having me and Raf thrown into the air as Arcee transforms and skids on her knees, catching both me and Raf. She gently dropped me and Raf down as Bumblebee transformed, kneeling right next to Raf.

"Bumblebee!" Raf shouted, happily to see him.

**":Hey you two alright.:"** beeped Bumblebee.

**"We appreciate clearing the front door for us. But storm in the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." **commented Arcee.

"Tell me about it." I said. We started running down the halls, we neared a corner as Arcee drew her gun and started it up as she pointed at someone at the other side.

**"Friendly! "** she shouted

**"Hello!"** said the voice of Bulkhead with Miko in his other hand. Both withdrew their guns.

**"Brought the humans, uh?"** Arcee said sarcastically.

**"You try getting them to stay behind." **Bulkhead argued, but Arcee seemed to push that comment off and became serious.

**"We need to find Fowler and get this kids out of here." **she stated.

"Uh...He's in the brig." said both me and Raf, simultaneously. Before we could head towards the brig, a bunch of Vechiconʻs came and started to fire. My defense protocols activated (even though Iʻm in human form) and I grabbed Raf and Miko to take cover from the firearm and dead falling corpses. So much smoke entered from where we were standing and our ears were ringing. After the dust settled, we were on the moved again.

_ʻAgain, I wonder how Josh is doing ? I bet heʻs going to have the ʻbetterʻ action then I am...And, Iʻm starting to sound like MIKO. Great.ʻ _

**Ratchet POV (Canyon)**

We have been fighting these things for who knows how long and my body is feeling fatigue along with Optimus as he was moving slowly. We both leaned back to back, breathing heavily.

**"Optimus This prolonged exposure to Dark Energon is sapping our strength."** I tell him, feeling the energy I have fading.

**"We cannot falter now." **said Optimus, who too is breathing heavily but was still determined to finish this fight. Both he and I got back on our pedeʻs, still feeling weak, we fought like our sparks depend on it. I heard Optimus grunting as I turned to see he was being outnumbered by many fallen dead.

**"Optimus!" **I shouted. As I turned back around to only get attacked by a group of the undead.I heard Megatron say something but couldnʻt hear from all the snarls of the fallen dead. I thought it was the end for me but that was until a sword blade came out from one of the undead.

**3rd POV (10 seconds before)**

Megatron watched, as his undead army pile one the to Autobot's who are struggling to get up, smirking at the sight. Optimus almost stood only for the dead pushed back down but that didnʻt stop him to going down.

**"After all these years, Optimus Still at the top of your game. My legion, finish them!"** Megatron commanded. Before anything else a flash of silver light appeared and dropped down towards the battlegrounds, only to reveal a teen mech who was white as snow, highlights of neon green & turquoise, and... platinum silver optics! Optimus looked with astonishment at the new bot that he got caught in the platinum silver optics. Never in Optimusʻs years has he seen optics in such color that felt like they can pierce into ones very spark. The mech turned towards to where Ratchet was being piled and in amazing speed a blade struck one of the fallen warriors helm, making the rest of the fallen back up away from the medic.

**Ratchet POV**

I was not able to keep my eye off the youngling. His attacks were graceful towards his enemies as he shifted his body and decapitated one of the fallen. He turned to slashed the sparks of three fallen then he stabbed one in the head, flipped up taking his sword out, and out appeared another sword and he stabbed a fallen on the top of his helm and jumped towards where Optimus was. It looked like he was what humans call dancing with blades as he struck his sword into one of its helms, kicking its body away, twirling and cutting three fallen in the head, legs and chest. I watched as they fall and all I could produce to say was.

**"Whah!"**

**Optimus POV**

I was impressed and shocked on how fast the young mech was. His attacks were precise, agile, and graceful. I could not move a muscle as I stared at him that I didnʻt know that one of the fallen was right behind me until Ratchet shouted my name and then in a blink of an optic a blade struck two fallen in their sparks, off lining them. I looked up to see a young face of pure white with some turquoise and neon green highlights, staring right back at me. He removed his sword from the fallen bodies as they fell. A servo stretched out towards me and a gentle smile graced on the young mechs face.

I took the young mechs servo as he pulled me up. Ratchet was limping towards us and he turned to stare the young mech.

**"Who are you?"** asked Ratchet. The youngling was going to answer until Megatron roared in anger as turned his direction.

**"I donʻt know who you are but you will offline along with them." **He bellowed. The youngling just scowled at him and looked towards the fallen army coming our way as he readied himself for the battle to come.

**"It would be wise, old friend, if we survive this fight then questions would be answered."** I said. Ratchet as he and I got ready and all three of us charged towards the army.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
